the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Amour Casillas (Vicio del Pecador)
Amour Casillas, or the infamous super-villain Vicio del Pecador, is a person in possession of multiple superpowers. She was the sole threat responsible for killing several members of the UGS (Union of Global Surveillance), and is also undercover in said organization as the "hero" Façade (albeit the unofficial remains of the UGS). Amour is also partially responsible for the creation of the Achilles Serum and its resulting superpower, as well as the Mirror Trials conducted by the SEHB (Sanctum for Experimentation of the Human Body). History Several years before the creation of the Vigilante Unit, Amour operated as a minor villain and was known for robbing well known places of high valuables. Unlike most minor criminals, she did not rob banks because they were expected targets, so instead she breaks in and steals from millionaires' homes. Eventually, Amour was caught in a heist where the security system of a museum caught her even before she entered the main door. As the authorities arrive and box her in, Amour tries to find a way out; upon failing to do so, she wipes the floor with her would-be captors, marking the start of her reputation as one of the first "major villains." After escaping, Amour realized that she could not continue to pull off minor heists without being prepared. Due to her erratic nature and deep understanding of her own power, superheroes and authorities alike struggled to keep Amour under control. To combat the threat she posed, the United Nations Hero Committee sent requests for help to other countries across the globe. Because of this, the UGS was eventually formed, and was later led by Russian hero Волна, who helped bring together the then conflicted hero organization with the aim of defeating Amour. At this point, Amour had gone undercover in the UGS to gain intel on their plans. Coming to the realization that she would not be able to defeat the UGS on her own, Amour sought out the elusive SEHB, donating some of her DNA in exchange for funding and a personal army of clones---replicated copies of her DNA were later used to create two superpowers, and was indirectly responsible for the rise of Synapse. However, her increasingly desperate behavior caused the research company to change their mind, closing the deal and keeping most of their clones. Soon after, Amour was seemingly killed in battle against the UGS. In reality, Amour survived, having used one of the remaining clones as a scapegoat to go into hiding and later reemerging as second in command of the UGS, Façade. Amour also donated some of her DNA to the SEHB once again, reopening their discarded agreement and receiving more funding than before; in exchange, Amour agreed to collect the DNA of other heroes and superhuman individuals for the SEHB to research and experiment on. Appearance Personality Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Neutral Enemies Powers Seven Deadly Sins Amour Casillas/Haine Florentino possesses seven powers in total, each one named after one of the Seven Deadly Sins. * Lust - produces naturally arousing aroma that lures people into her grips. Can also influence her appearance and gender, but it tires her out when it's not her usual gender in that form. Has an alluring voice that can bring others to their knees. * Pride - allows inflation of confidence that will boost her want to fight, and influences her other emotions on a minor level. * Wrath - his power allows him to gain a boost of adrenaline complemented by augmented muscles and strength to assist in a fight. Main drawback is constant anger that keeps him in this state longer. Wrath is mostly used as a last resort. * Gluttony - can control his own hunger, allowing for great boosts in stamina. * Greed - enhances Vicio's want to win in a fight, and also increases probability of achieving his goals (ex. winning a fight). * Envy - the only power Vicio can inflict upon others; can cause her enemies to feel envious of others, if not inadequate. Drains morale to gain upper hand in mental battle. * Sloth - can control level of adrenaline levels (energetic or lethargic). Can apply a massive boost of energy, which can last for days. Afterwards, it leaves them brain dead and easy to influence until they receive strong enough shock (physical force, electrical discharge, etc). Certain powers can only be utilized in a certain gender; while Lust, Pride, and Envy are used whilst female, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath are used while male. Sloth renders Amour androgynous for the duration of its usage. Category:Villains Category:UGS Hero Category:Females